


All I Want for Christmas

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Who knew Harry had such a fetish for elves?





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny pushed her hair behind her shoulders, continuing to tie the ribbon around the small velvet bags of candy. She had arrived at the children's ward that night, fully expecting to help with the Santa visit the Healers had planned for the kids. She hadn't been prepared when Mr. Crass had handed her the elf outfit and smiled.

Every Santa needs an elf, right?

Sighing, Ginny smoothed the snug red dress and adjusted the black belt around her waist. She knew she looked ridiculous, but it was for a good cause. Her feet were sweating in the red cotton shoes that curled at the tip. The green tights she wore itched around her thighs and the red hat lined with white that sat on her head was heavy, drooping over her ears.

The kids were busy, gathering around the older man who had dressed up as Santa Clause. Several other children sat around in circles, playing Exploding Snap or playing with the new toys that had been brought to them.

Ginny snipped a new ribbon when she heard a few children gasp and talked excitedly about Harry Potter. Whirling around, Ginny saw Harry enter the ward, his eyes searching.

Well, bollocks.

Ginny's cheeks burned as several kids darted to him, excited and surprised to see Harry Potter visiting them on Christmas Eve. She turned around to the table again, wincing when the bell on the end of her hat jingled loudly. He would never let her hear the end of it if he saw her like this.

As casually as she could, Ginny tugged the hat even lower over her hair and ducked her head as she continued to cut ribbon. Several moments passed and Ginny began to relax, almost ready to glance over her shoulder. If she was lucky, Harry had done a once over of the room and left.

"You know, only a few people can pull off an outfit like this."

The low voice had her jumping, and while embarrassment rode high on her cheeks, she smiled widely and turned to face her boyfriend.

"It's all the rage, Harry, didn't you know? Robes are so dated."

Harry had his arms crossed against his chest and raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Mr. Crass told me you were up here helping out with the Santa visit."

"I am," she said, motioning to the several bags of treats she had bundled together.

"Busy, busy."

Harry glanced at the candies before lifting his gaze back to hers. "It's really sweet of you."

"If it makes the kids smile for a bit, I'm willing to look like a idiot for a little while." Ginny glanced around Harry and smiled. "It seems you're appearance had them more excited than Santa's."

"Maybe," Harry said with a small grin. "They lost a bit of interest when they realized I didn't carry a huge bag of toys."

Ginny tugged at her skirt again and smiled nervously. "Promise me you won't tell Ron about this."

"I can't do that."

Ginny released a sigh of irritation when Harry's eyes filled with amusement. "Harry Potter--"

"Come with me for a minute." Harry reached out to take her hand and pulled her behind him as they slipped out of the ward.

"If Mr. Crass finds me gone--"

"You get a break don't you?"

"I already had one! My shift is over in an hour," Ginny explained, trying to keep her elf shoes on her feet as she hurried alongside Harry.

He pushed open a door, peeking inside before pulling her in behind him. The hospital room was dark and empty, the only light coming from the moon outside of the high window.

"What are we doing?" Ginny whispered, feeling her pulse quicken when Harry turned and caged her against the wall.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked, amusement thick in his voice as he dipped his head to nip at her lips with his teeth.

She closed her eyes, allowing his mouth to close over hers. Desire flooded her, making her forget for a moment where they were. When her bell jingled above her, her eyes shot open and she tore her lips from Harry's. "We shouldn't be in here..."

"Tell you what," Harry said quietly, his eyes lowering to the fullness of her lips. "You show me what you've got on under there, and I won't breathe a word to this to any of your brothers."

Ginny's eyes narrowed quickly. "And if I don't?"

"I know for a fact those little kids are probably getting their photos taken with the jolly man himself...surely you're in a few. One may end up in my pocket...and in the Burrow for all to see."

"When exactly did you become so interested in blackmail?" Ginny asked, attempting to cross her arms over her chest.

"The moment I walked in and saw your dressed like this," Harry replied with a sly grin.

They stared at each other for a moment, and while Ginny tried to glare, she couldn't help but be turned on by the look in Harry's eyes. Biting back a smile, Ginny undid the first few clasps of her dress, pushing aside the thick lining of white until she was exposed to Harry's eyes.

His gaze dropped to her chest, raking over the lacy white bra that clasped in the front. The curves of her breasts rose with each breath and she shook her hair behind her shoulders rather defiantly.

"If you want to know what's lower, you'll have to find out for yourself."

Harry's eyes darkened with lust as he pushed away from the wall and let his hands fall to her hips before bunching up the rest of the dress to her hips. She felt his hands slide over her thighs, trailing over the green stockings until they ended and he found her bare flesh. They watched one another as his fingers explored, gliding along the white silk of her knickers. It was getting almost unbearably hot for Ginny as Harry cupped her with his palm before leaning forward to slide his tongue past her lips.

She clung to him, moaning when he pressed against her suggestively. Her head fell back against the wall as she sighed. His lips were moving down the column of her neck, his breathing hot on her skin. Before she realized what was happening, Harry was sliding her knickers down to her ankles. Her weak protest disappeared when he slid a finger deep inside of her and stroked her slowly.

Ginny was suddenly writhing unabashedly against him, clutching his shoulders for support as she moaned and gasped. She felt her orgasm bubbling painfully inside of her and she clenched her eyes, desperate for release. Harry slid his tongue over her lips, breathing heavily now as he slipped another finger inside of her.

"Oh...god..." She bucked her hips against him, gasping for breath when she felt the heat about to explode inside of her. Suddenly his fingers slipped out of her, causing her to moan loudly in frustration at the loss. Through the haze she heard a zipper and grunt as Harry cupped her bottom, lifting her quickly and pushing against her. The stumbled against the wall and he shifted until he was lowering her onto his cock.

Wanting to waste no time, they rode one another hard and fast, the bell of her hat jingling wildly above her. One heel of her shoe fell off, dangling on the edge of her foot as Harry's pace quickened. He was murmuring incoherent words, sprinkled with more than colorful language as his head tilted back and his eyes closed. She watched him, ignoring the edge of her hat that drooped and fell into her right eye. The feeling of him hot and hard inside of her had her reaching the peak and falling over within minutes. He continued to thrust his hips against hers, even while she shuddered and whimpered against him. His fingers dug painfully into her hips until he released a loud groan and tensed, plunging deep until he had emptied himself completely inside of her.

He faltered for only a moment, and she briefly wondered if they would tumble to the ground. But Harry remained steady as he rested his head against her damp chest and sucked in the oxygen. Moments passed until he finally looked up and grinned as he set her carefully on the ground.

She swallowed to ease the dryness in her throat before she smiled back and stretched against the wall. Harry was helping her adjust her clothing, waiting until she reclasped the last button on her dress before he zipped and buttoned his trousers. Whispering a quick freshening spell, Ginny straightened her hat and held out her arms.

"Do I look presentable?"

"Well, considering I had never once been turned on by an elf until now, I would say yes," Harry replied, lifting a finger to flick the tiny bell on her hat.

Ginny opened the door slowly and peeked into the hall, casually stepping outside and motioning for Harry to follow. They walked hand in hand back to the children's ward and paused outside of the door.

"I should get back to the Burrow," Harry explained, cupping her face before he kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Don't you want to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?" Ginny asked, pulling Harry back for another kiss. She heard him moan softly when she flicked her tongue against his and smiled rather smugly when he pulled away, flushed with desire.

"It would be pointless," he said, lowering his voice. "I've already received what I wanted this year."

She felt her heart jump when he turned and began to walk down the hall, relaxed and with a rather cocky swagger. Merlin she loved that boy.

"What about me?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms against her chest when he turned on his heel to look at her, but continued to walk backwards.

"When you come home, you can sit on my lap and tell me everything that you want on your list," Harry called back, shooting a grin to a Healer who glanced up from his clipboard.

Ginny felt her cheeks flush for a second time that night and offered a smile to the Healer who had turned to look at her. She pushed open the door to the children's ward and quickly began counting down the minutes until she could leave. She hoped Harry had enough energy...it was going to be a long list.


End file.
